Marry Me
by WonderHeroe
Summary: Pearl proposes to Platina Berlitz, only things don't go as planned... or do they? OneShot, ParuPura, HaughtyShipping, PlatinaxPearl. Aspired by Train - Marry Me.


**EDIT:** Apparently making a songfic on FF is against the rules, so I practically got rid of the lyrics and changed the story a bit. Nothing too big, barely even noticeable. Still, enjoy.

* * *

><p>"<em>That's quite the question." Dia turned from the computer and faced the blonde. He pushed his slipping glasses back into place and grinned; warm cool indigo eyes meeting piercing orange. "Finally going to ask?"<em>

_Pearl smirked. "Of course."_

Wearing his father's coat, the wind blew freely through his hair. Kids were playing catch in the park he walked past. The raven haired boy was the first to notice him.

"Is that-?"

"I think it is!"

He entered the café, busy with its frequent customers. A man and two women, one short the other body-built, were speaking to one another near the entrance. Two other men were on a Mac book, discussing something with another man and brunette lady holding hands across the table.

Nearly everyone was wearing hats, or some sort of headgear. A nagging voice in the back of his head said it was a little too obvious.

With a fresh smile on his lips, he waltzed to the pendulum where a particular waitress was speaking with a customer. She had her back turned against so of course she didn't acknowledge him. Not that that was a bad thing, in his case that was okay. He wanted it to be a surprise.

"_It would be sudden, wouldn't you think?"_

_Pearl pulled a chair and sat down, chuckling. "Yeah, but I'm more than sure she'll agree."_

_His friend laughed this time. "So you planned everything, huh?" He asked._

She wore the usual black and white maid outfit with her long dark hair reaching her back. She looked really pretty in it, as any girl would. But this one isn't exactly the type of woman who would where just any piece of clothing. The only reason why she wore one now is to "experience" hard labor with minimum wages. Which he, Pearl, took as an insult of course.

The old woman thanked her in appreciation and returned to her table. She, the waitress, smiled and turned to her next consumer.

Only to find him a mere few inches from her face. Her cheeks warming up, she tightened her grip on the serving tray. No one took notice of it, she was rarely embarrassed.

He was smiling with his eyes closed, and was bending over the stand. If it was any other man, things would have been different (and much painful), yet she knew this one; he was one of her closest friends after all. The brunette closed her eyes in embarrassment, not wanting to show how uncomfortable she was with their closeness and said, "Hello, Pearl."

He perked an eye opened replying, "Hello Missy,"

"_All right here," he shot back and slipped out a folded paper and tossed it to the comedian. Dia raised an eyebrow before unfolding it. Pearl only smiled, and leaned back. Eventually he finished reading it, and returned it. _

_"This should be really entertaining." Said Diamond, grinning._

"_Oh yes. It will be."_

He saw slight twitch in her left eyebrow and couldn't help but grin. Platina kept her lids sealed before asking, "What would you like to order?"

"Actually, I just wanted to ask you something." Her eyes opened at that. He was leaning on the stand now, but wasn't invading her personal space. From his rightfully earned jacket he pulled out a small object. A small soft black box was wrapped between his fingers. Her chest tightened instantly, immediately knowing where this was going. "A statement rather..."

Platina released a nervous breath, "Pearl…"

He smiled, seeing her eyes drift between his and the box. She caught on faster than he expected, but who said that was a bad thing? Before she could say anything more, with a twist of a finger the lid flipped open revealing a small golden ring.

"Marry me," he said.

Nearly half of the café fell silent instantly. And all prying eyes fell on those two- much to her dislike. Platina stilled, biting her lips softly. "Pe-"

"Platinum Berlitz," he repeated much sterner. "Marry me."

She flinched, his amber eyes boring into hers with that fierceness. Eyes she hadn't seen in a long time.

A _very_ long time. It took her breath away.

She hadn't even realized her hand was in his palm.

The two just stared at each other after that, waiting for a reply. Comment. Anything. Not only them though, but the entire building. Customers, cooks, and waiters and waitresses alike were all watching the scene. It wasn't everyday you see a proposal, especially from two noble celebrities. All eyes were now on Platina, as if the fate of the entire world rested on her shoulders. And to her, it most certainly felt like it did!

She blinked, and her cheeks began to grow a lightly shaded pink as revelation dawned on her. Everyone's stares were quite unnerving and just…well, disturbing. Not that she couldn't handle it of course, she would just prefer it if they wouldn't intrude on her- their- _his_... proposal.

Why propose in public anyways? Privacy would make it much easier for them- _her_ to handle this. She still wasn't used to this kind of pressure… as well as embarrassment. Feeling his fingers between hers, she hesitantly pulled away. "Pearl…" She finally spoke. "I'll have to consider it, I'm sorry."

"_What if she turns you down?" He asked."That would be embarrassing." _

_Pearl swished his finger, _"_Then I'll just have to pressure her," Dia was baffled, "She won't deny me, she'll most likely say something in between."_

"_Mhm," Dia rubbed his chin, "proposing to a childhood friend who had no romantic relations with you out of the blue... that certainly will be something special- and a perfect skit."_

_Pearl could only laugh._

There were bits of aww's and a _shame's_ from the audience, much to her dismay. He didn't move or say anything as she walked past him. That would have caught her attention, but her mind was elsewhere. Her first and best friend proposing to her was unnerving.

Sure, she really _really_ liked him, but it was just so sudden! She wasn't brought up to the mood or anything. It was rude of her yes, but it was rude of him as well. Why ask while she was working- in front of an audience! Was he expecting her to say yes? Even if it was just for the crowd? She had to think on this one.

It's a shame she would never get the chance to. Two tall middle aged men leaned against the cafe doors with their arms crossed. If she was surprised she certainly didn't express it. One wore a red cap with crimson sunglasses, while the other wore neon shades and a small necklace. Platina's gaze was dull, "Excuse me."

The one in red tilted his head, as if raising an eyebrow. "Seriously? I wanted to see a little somethin' somethin'," he grinned at the other, "eh, Green?"

Shock was now seen on her features. The man, now recognized as Green, smiled. It was small, but it was still a smile. He nodded, and the man in red grinned, and removed his glasses. His fiery red eyes met hers.

"I wanted to know your answer," said Red.

Platina went the opposite direction. She didn't have to deal with them, besides. There's other exits/entrance's in the café. But Platina won't be walking out anytime soon. A duo of women blocked her path; White and Blue. She gazed to her right, there was Sapphire and Yellow; the left was Ruby and Emerald. All in between the others were there as well; Gold, Black, Crystal, Silver, Cheren, Bel... hell, Even N was there standing in a far off corner.

_Pearl eventually stopped laughing and grinned even more, "It certainly will, which is why I asked the others to come."_

_Dia raised an eyebrow, smiling wildly. "And they agreed?"_

"_Of course!"_

Platina unintentionally bit her lip. She was surrounded, and unfortunately no one was going to let her pass.

Pearl, still leaning on the pendulum in the same posture, finally spoke. "It's a yes or no question little Miss, nothing more nothing less."

Platina hesitantly turned to face him. He wasn't grinning anymore, nor was he serious. He was just… gazing at her, like an adult to a confused child. Platina _hated_, yet _loved_, that expression. She fully faced him, only a few feet away.

"Don't lecture me," she retorted, "I know-"

"That's great then!" Pearl straightened himself, and took a step forward. "Then you know _exactly_ what you want to say."

She blinked, and bit her lip. She didn't even notice her left hand gripping her arm. An unconscious habit she does when under stress or extremely nervous. Something that's rare to see. "Pearl…"

"Just say it."

Her cheeks now grew a visible shade of pink. The assertiveness in his voice was new, yet familiar- in a nostalgic sense. No one moved from their stands, and Platina was left stumbling. He knew that she knew what she wanted to say. Hell, everyone knew for that matter.

_"And I'll play a part in this?" Dia chuckled and swirled in his chair, he may be an adult but he's still a child at heart._

It was her pride keeping her from doing so. She knew it- they knew it. It was just a matter of overthrowing that pride. She's done it before when she was a child, so she can surely do it again.

Sighing to herself, her arm fell limp. Her cheeks still a light shade of pink and she stared back into Pearl's crisp amber orbs. Her eyes weren't the usual stoic orbs, but nervous young eyes. Eye's no one has ever seen. It was like a transformation had just occurred with her resolve dissolved into nothing. She seemed much younger now, like a _teenager_, due to her soften features. It was then Pearl recognized this person standing before him as the _true_ Platinum Berlitz.

"Y-yes..." she said.

Everyone was silent and still, making Platina even more nervous. That is until a man with glasses, with pokéballs springing out through the lens, popped out of nowhere.

"_We're__**Poké~!**__"_ Dia exclaimed giddily. Everyone, most specially Platina, flinch in surprise. Then she giggled, followed by a laugh, then more laughter. Soon enough later everyone began laughing and cheering with lots of clapping. Dia grinned and Pearl smiled mouthing _thanks_. His friend only laughed.

_Pearl laughed and stood up, "Yeah, I have a feeling that I'll need you the most." He shot out a fist, "So… are you in?"_

_Dia grinned and finished the fist bump, "what are friends for?"_

* * *

><p>I decided to remake a Haughty Proposal fanfic since the other had a lot of mistakes in it. Also, since there seems to be some gaps in this one I might make a sequel? And maybe even a prequel too ^^". But anyways, I hope you enjoyed it at least. Was inspired by reading <em><strong>spiritgurl21<strong>_'s _**Over and Over**_ which I advise you read 'cuz it's really, _ really_ good.


End file.
